X-AVR series
The X-AVR series is a trilogy of short stories written by Gilbert Martinez that details the origins of the character Xavier. The stories mainly occur in 1981. The stories were written from July 28 to September 7, 2014. Much of the series was written during Gilbert's visit to Texas (August 3–15, 2014). Summary of the Series Xavier was originally known as X-AVR when he was created by scientists. He was the first of what was going to be many creatures in Project X, which would test the hypothesis that synthetic beings could adapt to humanity. The scientists had been working on him since late 1980 and finally brought him to life on March 22, 1981. However, a scientist named Mark D. Avian accidentally contaminated the serum meant to bring Xavier to life, yet he didn't have time to correct it. The serum is injected into Xavier. Soon after he is brought to life, severe mutations occur that cause Xavier to lose his lower body, have long spikes for hands, and hover. Feeling betrayed by the scientists, Xavier kills the scientists. Mark manages to escape. After his rampage, Xavier makes his way into the city after getting advice from two young men with cameras, named Jake and Bill. Xavier manages to find shelter in an alleyway. He comes across a newspaper article written by a man named Xavier Larsen. He likes the name, and so it becomes his alias. Soon afterwards, he meets a homeless man named Joe. Joe had been living in the alley since 1975 after a divorce left him with absolutely nothing. Joe tells Xavier that they are both in Seattle. Much to Xavier's surprise, he and Joe quickly befriend each other. However, after a fight breaks out between some teenagers and Joe, Xavier kills one of the teenagers in broad daylight. Because of this, Joe and Xavier are forced to live a life on the run as both the public and police come after them. On April 17, 1981, Joe and Xavier were in Kirksville, Missouri. During that time, Joe revealed more about himself to Xavier, and the two became closer as friends. Xavier learned through Joe the miracle of life, and that made him feel extremely guilty for killing the scientists and the teenager. He wanted to cry for them, yet he couldn't. He felt like a monster and grew very depressed and sorry, though Joe managed to cheer him up. The two shared a hug before continuing on their way. During the hug, Xavier came very close to crying; the most he could utter was pained whines. On May 9, 1981, Joe and Xavier arrived in New York City. Noticing the enormity of the city's population, the two decided to stop running and turn themselves in. Joe was arrested and placed in a police car. Xavier, however, stumbled across a piece of the Tesseract. Upon touching it, he was taken into the Empty Void where he was spoken to by the All. The All told him that he had a great future ahead of him, and, for the sake of his well-being, the All erases Xavier's memories to be regained in the future. Xavier was then transported to our Earth. Xavier was transformed into an entity that could only inhabit objects and humans in order to exist. Because his memories were erased, he only knows himself as Xavier, not X-AVR. He also forgot about Joe and the experiences they shared in the two months they knew each other. Stories In the Series #"X-AVR" — Xavier's creation on March 22, 1981, and his subsequent rampage #"X-AVR Chapter II: Lying Low" — Xavier's venture into hiding #"X-AVR Chapter III: Running for Life" — Xavier's arrival on our Earth as a metaphysical being See also *Xavier